1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the use of a monoamine neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitor comprising a 2,3-disubstituted tropane moiety, or a tautomer, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or physiologically functional derivative thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of diabetes.
2. Background Information
The incidence of diabetes and in turn the incidence of diseases arising from diabetes is constantly increasing. The reasons for this increase are subject to discussion but it is believed that Western life style as well as of a shift in the ageing statistics contributes. Diabetes, type-2 diabetes, diabetes mellitus respectively, is a metabolic disease with an increase of the level of blood glucose above the range of normal subjects. The disease evolves if there is quantitative insufficiency or functional insufficiency of insulin in bodies. Among the severe consequences of the disease microangiopathy in kidney, retina, nerve and great vessel disorders such as arteriosclerosis are to be named which more or less creepingly destroy the functionality of the tissues and organs involved. Hyperglycemic states, which characterize the disease, arise most often after meals, between meals or even during fasting.
To counteract or at least to delay such diabetic destruction there have been developed several drugs basing on different mode of actions. Antidiabetics, most often hypoglycemic agents, include insulin, insulin secretion-promoting agents, insulin resistance-ameliorating agents and alpha-glucosidase inhibitors. The objective of the most prominent of them is more or less to create a constant blood-level of glucose. Although useful, these compounds may loose effect when the disease develops further. Additionally, the treatments are not free from side effects. Accordingly, there is a need to complement or to supplement the treatment options in diabetes or even better to find drugs or drug combinations with a superior efficacy-safety-profile.
The International patent applications WO 93/09814 and WO 97/30997 disclose tropane derivatives, which are monoamine neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors. Such compounds are disclosed to be useful for the treatment of parkinsonism, depression, narcolepsy, drug abuse, attention-deficit hyperactivity disorders, senile dementia and cognitive dysfunction. WO 05/070427 teaches that the mentioned monoamine neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors may be used to reduce body weight with a sustaining effect in healthy persons as well as in persons suffering from metabolic diseases.